The present invention relates to a repositioning apparatus and, more specifically, a repositioning apparatus suitable for giving a lower leg of a patient repositioning therapy.
In the case where a bone is fractured or dislocated, repositioning therapy is performed for the purpose of remedy. In the relate art, when performing repositioning therapy, a person who gives repositioning therapy, such as a doctor or a practitioner, makes, by his own force, the patient's lower leg perform various actions such as bending, stretching, or twisting.
However, when making the patient's lower leg perform various actions, a significant human power is necessary, which forces the doctor or the practitioner to do heavy work, and thus the number of patients that the doctor or the practitioner can give therapy in a day is small.
In order to solve such a problem, a joint physical therapy instrument is proposed in JP-A-11-56888. As shown in FIG. 8, a joint physical therapy instrument 1 includes a top plate 2 on which a patient a lies, a femoral region holding unit 3 for supporting a femoral region b of the patient a in a state of inclining upward, a traction unit 4 for holding an ankle of the patient a and pulling a lower leg c in the longitudinal direction, and a rolling unit 5 for holding a head portion of tibia d and rolling in the vertical direction with respect to the longitudinal axis of the lower leg c.
The joint physical therapy instrument 1 can expand and contract a knee of the patient a by operating the traction unit 4 and, simultaneously, can shake the knee laterally by operating the rolling unit 5.
However, the joint physical therapy instrument 1 in the related art can only make the patient's lower leg to perform bending, stretching, and shaking in the lateral direction, and thus cannot contribute to repositioning therapy. When performing repositioning therapy, the patient's lower leg is forced to perform a twisting action in addition to a bending and stretching action. Other actions, such as moving the lower leg in the upward, downward, right, and left directions or moving the ankle in various ways, are also required in many cases, and these actions must still be performed by the human power of a plurality of persons, including the doctor or the practitioner and his/her assistants.